


One More Night

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cocktail, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 现代AU，记一次刺杀任务。灵感来源于 Maroon 5 同名歌曲。预警：1、OOC有（为了脑洞爽所以还是写了）。2、私设为和原作刺客组织不一样的杀手组织。3、私设无血缘关系，32岁Haytham。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 酗酒伤身，各位不要喝太多。我没去过酒吧，所以全靠想象写的，如果有BUG欢迎科普。

勺匙在可可中划圈，指间的长柄跟随手腕转动，康纳盯着液体表面的漩涡出神。饮料味道很好，却无法驱散心头的不快。他已经在这家酒吧呆了一个小时，而收集到的信息几近零。

康纳当然不是来享乐的。他一点也不享受酒吧的氛围，喧嚷的人群、嘈耳的音乐，以及昏暗光线下无法预料的扫过脸前的光束，更别说各种香水与酒精混合到一起的气味。这一切只让他难以遏制地想离开这里，冲到最近的公园，将自己以大字型摊在草地，找几颗视野好的树爬一爬。要是能进湖里游几圈就再好不过了。

但他不得不继续呆在这里。前几日组织接到神秘委托，要求刺杀一名代号“枭鸢”的人，可除了这个代号之外别无更多信息，即使追问也只得到语焉不详的回复。这种不知所云的任务通常没谁有兴趣问津，不过它的报酬着实丰厚，定金也相当可观；然而大部分成员见到那一句话内容描述时，就扑哧一笑，果断翻看别的任务。康纳也是如此。

当委托人再次联系，提供了目标所在城市的信息，并追加定金后，康纳成为负责该项委托的幸运儿，组织就这样敲定。当事人对此不忿，为什么派我去做这种浪费时间的事？尊敬的导师拍了拍他的肩：天将降大任于斯人也，现在正是磨练的机会；况且奖金那么诱人，有什么好犹豫的？

于是康纳翻着白眼飞往纽约，下了机第一时间赶至最近、隶属于兄弟会的物流公司，同情报员接头。可惜对方也没能给出更多情报，只提到那个代号近两年在一家位于曼哈顿下城区的酒吧被频繁收集到。

好吧，多少有点头绪了。干练的杀手没有浪费时间，马不停蹄地就来到这家名为“ Animus ”的酒吧。

收集情报，通常而言杀手们不必花太多时间做这件事，组织内有专业人员；但它也是杀手的必修课之一，所以身为精英员工的康纳非常从容地踏进门，开始工作。

然后碰了一鼻子灰。没人愿意搭理他，一个也没有。那些花花世界对他视若无物，最多只在借过时给两句“ Excuse me ”、“ Sorry ”。他站在熙攘的人群，如身处另一个次元。

也还是有人搭理的，吧台里的那位调酒师笑得和蔼，谁也不会考虑那是不是职业笑容。

“想来点什么，客人？”调酒师满是热情。

康纳抬腿坐上吧凳，心不在焉地点了一杯冰水。

“喔，喔！难以置信！真有人要点‘心痛的感觉’？”那名调酒师大呼小叫着，仿佛听到了笑话。

康纳不解地看向他，顺着对方的笔尖所指读起菜单。水，价格为最便宜的啤酒的两倍。

在调酒师带着询问和笑意的目光下，康纳最终点了一杯热可可。如此便是优秀的杀手在这儿发呆的来龙去脉了。

“霍顿，一杯‘古风’。”身侧突然传来一道声音。

“好的，大团长。”刚才的调酒师爽快地回应。

又是和“枭鸢”无关的信息。被打扰思绪的康纳兴致缺缺地想着，但还是转过头去打量“大团长”——空位这么多，为什么偏偏挑我这陌生人的邻座？

只见此人踏着及膝长靴，穿一袭双排扣长礼服，肩拢双层披风，镶边三角帽端正地立在头顶，衣饰的颜色在灯光辉映里失了真；帽下的浅色花纹面具盖住大半张脸，薄唇弯着放松的弧度。好一个贵族绅士。

他友好地对康纳微微点头，落座在康纳旁边，然后专心观看调酒师干活。

康纳也把视线投向调酒师，手中的勺又划了几圈，思考着要不要试试从“大团长”嘴里挖点信息。相较其他人未免太过可疑。

沉默间“大团长”接过玻璃杯，抿一口金桔色的液体，到底还是先开口了：“第一次来酒吧？”

“并不是。”康纳答道。

“可你看起来很生手。”

康纳顿住，如非必要他很少会来这种场所，自然对此不熟悉，何况是这家规定必须戴假面的酒吧。扶了扶脸上的面具，再次不着痕迹地审视对方，“没错，所以我来学习学习，尝试融入。但失败了。”

“大团长”发出一声轻笑，转过脸，“‘融入’……你是指这杯可可吗？还是靠宽松的卫衣和休闲裤？”说罢还摇摇头。

对方的反映让康纳略感不自在，他有些不服气：“酒，我会喝，只是没那么喜欢；休闲装有何不妥？”从以往的经验来看，他无需特地打扮，在其他酒吧照样是受欢迎的那类人，要收集情报实在是简单。

“很显然，伙计，”十八世纪绅士装的男子用指关节扣着台面，接着抬臂指向舞池，“瞧，在场的诸位穿着多么用心。”

希玛申、鸟嘴面具、拉夫领、双角帽、链式挂表……不同时代的元素汇聚于同一时空。杀手当然早就察觉到了这副情景，只是，“日常便服的也不少。”

“如果你只是想和朋友们来小酌一杯的话，”标准的牛津腔回复道，“否则没人会有兴趣在这样无聊的家伙身上多花时间。”

“大团长”的话似乎有点道理，但他的态度稍微令人不爽，康纳扬起下巴——朝对方点头致意，透过面具凝视着对方的眼，“感谢阁下不啬赐教。”

提杯饮尽剩余的饮料，结算账单，着便服者离开了酒吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、古风：Old-Fashioned 波本，安格斯苦精，橙皮，方糖  
>  from：https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/87959256


	2. 第二夜

吧台一角聚集了四名男女，他们不是同一团体，却齐齐围着坐在凳子上的人喋喋不休。处于漩涡中心的康纳颇为头疼，这都怪他自作自受。

经历昨天的失意，康纳汲取教训，采纳“大团长”的建议，今日认真装扮了一番再次来到Animus。

不得不说效果拔群，几乎每个他去搭话的人都充满热情与耐心；但没任何一个能给出他寻找的信息，甚至有说不知道“枭鸢”，但可以介绍自己的“雄雕”给他认识认识的……呃，线索难寻是意料之中的，如果代号的情报足够多，那也用不着亲自来这儿了。

碰壁多次的康纳失望地离开舞池，一边走向吧台一边寻思酒是否真能浇愁，今天也要被白白浪费？而脱离人群庇护对杀手来说是件带风险的事，刚才他招惹到的浪子佳人里有意犹未尽者，这下眼尖的轻易就发现了那名内敛却不失魅力的兜帽客的位置。

“我们来聊点更有趣的吧。”

“你喜欢喝些什么？我请。”

“想看看你将这把弓在胸前拉满的模样。”

“多精致的皮带，我可以摸摸枪套吗？……不、抱歉！我就瞧瞧。”

康纳用攥紧的拳吓退了试图靠近的家伙，但能做的也只有威吓，任务终止事小，身份暴露事大。或许“大团长”的建议并不实用，该想想如何脱身。

结论是无须多想，杀手冷着脸挥开眼前的人，径直行往出口。

这就是“大团长”进门时看到的景象。穿麂皮靴的兜帽客拎着拳迎面走来，衣摆与垂下的腰封布随步伐摇荡，修身裁剪的风衣将内里健朗的轮廓如实描绘，骄傲的下巴紧绷，唇线写满抗拒。

他朝这名体验不佳的客人吹了声口哨，“我差点没认出来，”边说边踏上前，伸出右掌示意，“穿得不错。”

康纳停住脚步，注意到身后跟来的几人已噤声离开，也不回应“大团长”的话，只伸过掌去同他握手。

握手的时间未免长了点。康纳正准备抽出手时，发现对方从怀里掏出一枚指环，接着推上自己的无名指。

“欢迎加入，”那人松开了手，微笑道，“你可以叫我‘大团长’。”

光束扫过大团长的面具，杀手注视着那双明亮的眼，提出疑问：“这是哪一出？”

“你还没告诉我该怎么称呼。”

康纳思索了几秒，“‘猎人’。”

对方的嘴角弧度勾得比刚才更大，兀自笑了会才说：“你知道么，就站在这个位置，朝里面喊一句‘猎人’，至少有十个回头的。”

“无所谓，”康纳满不在乎，“你也可以叫我‘猎鹰’。所以现在能解释这是什么意思了么？”他扬了扬手上的指环。

“边喝边说。”大团长直接走向吧台。

带着疑惑与对获取情报的期望，杀手未作犹豫便跟过去。

两杯柠檬罗勒碎鸡尾酒被搁在台面，调酒师招呼完一声“请慢用”就忙着服务其他顾客。大团长将其中一杯推给他邀来的朋友，再为自己拿过另一杯。

而这位朋友只顾在冷光下专心观察手里的指环。浅色环体雕刻着涡卷纹，两端各围一圈鲜艳的红色；戒面是Animus的徽标——四叶草，但徽标的颜色与环体一致，剩余部分的红色更为显眼，使其比起四叶草似乎更像马耳他十字。

放下指环，康纳提起古典杯浅酌一口冰爽的液体，再次发问：“它有什么作用？”

“这是Animus的贵宾标识。戴上它就无需入场费，冰水免费供应。”

康纳的嘴角抽了抽。“仅此而已？”

“当然不止，亲自体验才能发现惊喜。”大团长语气神秘，说完举杯啜饮。

杀手哑然，他不想要什么惊喜，更不打算把这儿当作日常娱乐活动地点。他又灌了一口酒，“多谢，但也许我用得上的机会不多。”接着将指环推到对方手边。

“你会用到的，猎人。”大团长竖起食指左右摆动，“它比你想象的有用。”

“比如说？”

“帮你猎鹰。”

酒杯不轻不重地落下，玻璃杯底与大理石台面碰出脆响。杀手的目光从台上的指环移到邻座的脸，那人并未继续说下去，而是慢条斯理地饮起了酒，让沉默在这咫尺的空间晕开。

见这副运筹帷幄的模样，康纳摁下不耐，举起酒杯向对方探去，今日由他打破沉默。

“咱们开门见山吧。”

大团长转过脸，回应了碰杯，“那么，你想知道些什么？”

“为什么给我指环。”

“因为我乐于助人……哈哈哈，干嘛摆出那样的表情。因为你接受了我的提议，并贯彻得不错；面对如此好学的朋友，给予一点小小的帮助不失为美事一桩。”

还是在兜圈子。杀手皱了皱眉，“但现在我的想法有所改变。我不太适应这种场所，阁下的好意心领了。”

“啊，可是你仍得到这里来，”大团长悠然地说着，花纹面具背后的双眼透着精光，“直到‘猎鹰’成功，对吧？”

康纳握杯的手收紧，不自觉地压低嗓音：“所以说，你有‘鹰’的线索没？”

“当然，我的朋友。”那人笑了，仿佛一直在等这一刻。

“告诉我。”康纳不假思索道，又补充：“需要什么条件？”

“没有条件。”

迎着杀手猜忌的目光，大团长将橄榄石绿色的酒送下喉，“那家伙是我的竞争对手，你的成功就是助我的一臂之力。”

简单而符合常理的理由。但仅凭这些无法打消杀手的怀疑，“如何证明你提供的是真实情报？”

“没有证明的必要。”牛津腔的绅士耸耸肩，“信不信由你，即使没有这一臂之力我也稳操胜券。”

沉默再次弥漫开来。康纳陷入沉思，斟酌目前唯一情报源的可信性；大团长则从容地喝着鸡尾酒，似乎刚才讨论的并不是残害同僚，而是去猎一只兔子。

杀手没有犹豫太久，既然别无他选，那就抓紧每一条线索。

“我相信，”姑且地，康纳在心里默道，“能告诉我了么？”

大团长对他展开一个笑容，“为你效劳。”随之上半身倾过来，附耳低言：“下周四，大都会歌剧院，三层包厢。”说着顿了顿，“‘枭鸢’名为海尔森·肯威。”语毕，调整身姿坐稳，端起古典杯。

康纳跟着抬杯，默默记下这些关键字。虽然还未查证它们的真实性，但也禁不住一阵欢畅。任务连续两天毫无进展是他正式成为杀手以来从未有过的记录。

“Cheers.”

玻璃杯碰出的脆响即刻融进周围，二人同时饮干各自的酒杯。杀手已然跃跃欲试，在他起身前大团长先一步开口：“把这个戴上。”话音刚落就对着台面一弹，那枚指环一路滑到杀手的掌边。

“已经不需要了，我能搞定。”康纳回以自信的微笑，“之后大概也不会再来Animus。”

“它也是进入三楼包厢的身份标识。”

“喔。”康纳歪了歪头，“那么我会收藏好它的。”他捻起指环，套在左手大拇指上。继而起身离开凳子，“多谢款待，后会有期。”

杀手迈着轻快的步伐离开了酒吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、柠檬罗勒碎（罗勒碎金酒）：Gin Basil Smash 罗勒叶，干金酒，柠檬汁，甘蔗糖浆  
>  from：https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/87959256


	3. 第三夜

星期五，每周最后一个工作日的夜生活总是开始得早许多。大团长如往常地踏入 Animus ，声浪与人潮已将近填满这家宽绰的酒吧。

也和往常一样，绅士的目光没给舞池多留一眼，他不紧不慢地走向吧台。那边零散落座着几对客人，这些不影响绅士的判断，在惯例的位置上果然趴着熟悉的身影——尽管只有两面之缘。

是的，趴着。相比格格不入的休闲装，他的姿势更引起绅士的注意。那个骄傲的家伙怎么了？带着此般疑问，大团长保持刚才的步速踱至兜帽客身边。

这名穿休闲装的家伙伏在案上，套着兜帽的脑袋埋进臂弯，本就有面具遮住的脸现在连一只耳朵都见不到。也就他环在肘边的小麦色的左手，以及其大拇指上的指环能证明他即是与大团长达成（不怎么严谨的）合作的人。

兜帽客对一旁悄然来到的人毫无反应，身躯均匀地起伏。绅士看着台面上的酒杯，抬了抬眉，继而转过脸。

“霍顿，”大团长声音清亮，“这个醉猫到底喝了多少？”

被点名的调酒师飞速朝声音来源看了一眼，“忙死了，先生！”他加快手上的动作，没有立即回答问题。绅士则耐心地等他调制完饮品，看着他将鸡尾酒送至其他客人面前，再匆匆走到账台。

“大团长，在过去的一小时里，那位客人点了一杯‘古风’，和一杯‘莫吉托’。”

“然后就成这样了？”

“是的，先生。”

大团长默然扶额，几秒后才开口：“给我一杯‘大都会’。”

“竭诚为您服务。”调酒师笑答，当即投入工作。

视线又回到兜帽客的头上。说真的，他不觉得闷吗？这副蒙头睡的模样令绅士颇感不适，于是他伸过手去拈住帽尖，轻缓地提起。

鬓角辫从勾住的帽檐滑落，拍打在酣睡者的下颌。暗金色颗粒面具因侧枕着手臂而歪斜，脸上一些本应遮住的地方露出压痕，或来自衣褶，或来自面具。值得一提的是，兜帽被揭开的同时，酣睡者均匀起伏的身体僵住了，他的眼睛也随之睁开。

“醒来了？”大团长挥动披风，优雅地落座在杀手旁边。

被惊醒的杀手花了少许时间思考当前的境况，而在脑子理清楚之前，映入他眼中的景象先一步变得清晰。认出眼前人的杀手愤怒地握起拳，往吧台上一捶。

“嘿！”绅士似乎吓了一跳，眼神变得关切，“有什么烦心事，我的朋友？”

即使眉毛遮在面具之后，瞧瞧杀手的眼睛也能想得到他的眉头皱得多用力。此时已理清状况的康纳沉声道：“我怀疑你们是一伙的。”

绅士若有所思地点点头，紧接着才反应过来似的，“你怎么会产生这种想法？”

“昨晚的行动失败了。”可以说是一败涂地。康纳在心中暗叹，语调严肃不减：“失败得很蹊跷，只有这一种可能。”

大团长再次点头，“很遗憾，猎人先生。”他把十指交叉到一起，支在唇边，“看来我们之间的友谊出现了裂缝。”停顿片刻，又放下双臂，再道：“但我不明白如此可怕的指控从何而来。假设你是对的，那你认为我俩现在会坐在这儿聊天？或者说当你第一次来这座酒吧打探消息，还能若无其事地离开？”

杀手仍枕着右臂，捶在台面的拳头有点发痛，但他没有松手，只一言不发地瞪视邻座的人。

大团长微低着头，坦然迎上锐利的目光，“打发时间的方式有很多种。如果我站在他那边，完全可以直接将你交给酒保，何必像现在这样兜圈子？”

“我可不是几名酒保就能搞定的。”康纳愤愤道，昏沉的大脑为对方话里的轻描淡写激活了一部分，他支起胳膊坐直身体，“那，你是委托人？”

“委托人？”绅士眨眨眼，蓦地失笑，“我早说过，即使没有你相助我也依然胜券在握。忙活半天，原来你都不知道委托人是谁？”他咂舌摇着头，“也难怪会到 Animus 来像无头苍蝇一样冒险。”

这番揶揄没有被回应，刚坐直没多久的杀手此刻又瘫在吧台，不知是泄气还是酒劲再度上头。

绅士也未再发言，以拳托着脸，一边听邻座不断喃喃“不可能”，一边捉摸他所身负的委托。

“大团长，您的‘大都会’。”调酒师打破了这少顷的沉默，将玫红的鸡尾酒递来。

大团长接过酒，而先出声的却是杀手。

“霍顿先生，给我、一杯，”康纳迟滞地喊着，头也没抬，“一杯和他一样的。”

“不，你已经喝够了。”大团长当即阻止。

“就要！”杀手的声音提高了几分贝，引得周围侧目，当事人则毫无察觉地继续枕上自己的胳膊。

这家伙真的喝醉了。得出结论的绅士感到一阵头疼，他叫住调酒师。

“给他一杯无醇的。”

“尊敬的先生！没有这种‘大都会’。”

“只要看起来像就行。”

“呃……好吧，您可真关心——”

“我有话要问他。”

“谨遵您的吩咐，大团长。”

小插曲并未打扰到桌上的人，他还趴在那嘀咕着什么。绅士倾杯一口酒，然后用杯底在台面轻敲一声。

“猎人先生，既然你能脱身到这儿来，那么任务还没有失败。”大团长垂眸瞧向杀手，盯着他唇边细小的伤，“说说昨晚都发生了什么，我们一起分析分析。”

猎人先生抬起眼皮回以斜睨，片晌才恹恹地开口：“昨晚我去到歌剧院。”他扬高戴在左手的指环，“靠它进入了三层包厢区域。”接着垂下手，握住喝空的高球杯。

“然后走进最近的包厢，再这样。”康纳坐起身，右手抓上另一只古典杯，举起两只空杯横在眼前。

“你在看歌剧？”

“不，我在找‘枭鸢’，几乎每个包厢都坐了人。”杀手放下玻璃杯望远镜，语气带着自嘲，“可我对他的样貌一无所知。”

绅士默默吞咽果香，沉吟着说：“你不能指望我随身携带自己的敌手的照片。至于我的手机，里面甚至没有自拍。”

“看来这项委托对阁下而言确实意义甚微。”康纳凉凉地道，揭过话题继续叙述：“因为这个原因，以及考虑到总是用望远镜扫视观众席可能引起注意，我决定展开地毯式搜查。”

“真是辛苦。”

“拜您所赐。我错开地进入各个包厢并呆上一会儿，尝试通过周围的聊天分辨出‘枭鸢’。就这样扫完右侧所有包厢，歌剧演到了第二幕，而我一无所获。”杀手说到这不禁又横了绅士一眼，那人则举着杯微微摇头。

康纳收回目光，摆弄起空玻璃杯，“于是我走到左侧。这回很幸运，推开第一间包厢门时，我听见一句 ‘海尔森’。”他稍作停顿，发觉邻座的人感兴趣地转过脸来，接着道：“不巧的是唤出这名字的人刚好从隔壁推门出去，我只来得及看见最后走出门的人的皮鞋。”。

“他不是独自一人？”

“很显然。”

“差一点就错过了。然后呢？你跟了上去？”

“跟上去？刚刚走进门的家伙忽然扭头跟在自己身后，你不觉得可疑？作为一个训练有素的杀——”

杀手的嘴被绅士粗鲁地捂住了。“噢，瞧瞧，多么地‘训练有素’！你想在此结束自己的职业生涯吗？”他松开手，调整坐姿，“当然是等他们走一段距离再跟上。跟醉鬼讲话真费劲。”

康纳不满地擦拭嘴巴，答道：“不，他们其中必有一人会回来的。我所进的包间就是他们刚才所在的那间，只不过我进的是位置高一点的楼台。邻接的楼台没有其他人，其中一张椅子上放着一顶礼帽，和一把望远镜，看样子还打算接着赏戏。”

“如果回来的是另一人，怎么办？”

“接着听我说。那两人还没走远，叫了海尔森名字的人还在发言。他批评海尔森太鲁莽，更不该这种时候还约他到这儿看歌剧，应该多想想……想想‘骑士团’的未来。”

面对杀手饱含疑惑的目光，大团长抿着杯口，过了会才接话：“不错。还听到什么没？”

“没了，都是那个考克尼腔在唠唠叨叨地当人生导师。” 不出所料，对方没有提“骑士团”相关。康纳烦躁地看向工作中的调酒师们，“当时周围其他包厢的观众也已经离开不少，正好方便行动。我靠在他们离开的门的铰链那边……”

“你决定动手了？确认那人就是‘枭鸢’？”

“等放倒他后再确认也不迟。”

“嗯……然后你做到没？”

杀手的声调忽地压低，“蹊跷的地方来了。我等了很久，久到我以为自己失算，礼帽和望远镜可能会在失物招领处跟它们的主人见面。而当我推门离开包厢时，我被偷袭了。”他垂下头，不太情愿地继续回忆，“我进入的是 6 号包厢，有人埋伏在 6 号包厢和 4 号包厢楼厅之间的拐角，当我走出门时便从左后方用手臂锁住了我的脖子。”

“训练有素的猎人也有失手的时候。该如何脱身？”

“我什么都做不到，那人力量不算上筹，但偷袭让他占得优势，配合他的技巧，我只能被钳制……你是在笑？”

“没，你得进行酒量训练了。接下来呢？”

“我没醉！可恶……他默不作声地勒着我，一度使我感到马上就要死在那里。在意识失去前的最后几秒，他凑近我的左耳，说不管是谁派我来的，都叫那个家伙打消念头，继而我昏了过去。苏醒时我正坐在 6 号包厢的椅子上，身边一个人都没有，礼帽和望远镜也消失不见。”

说完，杀手拉起兜帽，又伏上吧台，将脸埋进双臂。绅士轻轻晃动半杯鸡尾酒，“真遗憾，不过好歹有点新线索。你听到了他的声音。”

“不，他用的气声，听不出本音。”康纳闷闷地说道，“最多只能听出考克尼口音，和之前跟他对话的人一样。”

大团长的指尖敲着杯身，“他一向如此缜密，很可能早就注意到你了。猎人，你还需精进狩猎技能。”

杀手不接话，安静地趴在台面，又突然想起什么：“还有一点，当我醒来后发现指环被动过，从大拇指换到了无名指。这有什么含义？是你们的企业文化吗？”

“我怎么会知道。”绅士的语气分明带有笑意，“也许是威慑吧，明明有机会取你的命，却没那样做。”

又是一记挫锐的话，杀手忿然拉紧帽绳，不再出声。直到一杯枫叶红的鸡尾酒被推至眼前，他伸手一把抓住，吨吨吨地灌下大半。

“我就说我还能喝。”康纳打了个冰爽的酒嗝，柑橘属植物的清香沁满心脾。

大团长怀疑酒吧放进了未成年。他跟着喝下一口酒，提起另一件事：“说起来，你嘴上奇怪的伤是怎么来的？刚才所述内容里可没有激烈的打斗。”

杀手僵住，讪讪地开口：“我不知道。”

“你在撒谎。它是什么时候出现的？”

“大概是昨晚吧，想不起来。”

“看着我的眼睛。我们站在同一战线，有相同的目的，彼此不应该隐瞒，对么？”

“呣……你甚至不肯提供给我‘枭鸢’的肖像。还有，别靠得这么近。”

“它看起来像是牙印，是不是昨晚那个人——”

“这重要吗？”

“当然，和这项行动相关的任何事物都值得重视。”

“我只能说无可奉——”

绅士陡然咬住杀手的下唇，使得他确实地“无法奉告”。

“你这混蛋！”在唇齿相交的第二秒，康纳用力推开眼前的人，“疯了吗？”他不自觉地舔了舔被咬到的地方，大都会的果香掺杂着铁锈味覆上舌尖，舌苔划过粘膜表面新鲜的破口，格外生疼。

“净化完成。”罪魁祸首正拿着手帕泰然地擦嘴，如同刚品尝完餐点，“你会忘记原来那道伤是怎么来的，可以安心继续工作了。”

“我他妈本来不会去想的。”

“做得好，在这一点上无愧于‘训练有素’。”

“滚，你们会进行这种鬼扯的训练？我实在不该和神神秘秘的疯子一起共事。”

大团长带着笑饮空酒杯，从衣袋掏出一张旧信封塞入康纳的兜帽，伏过身低语：“祝你好运，猎人先生。”他无视对方似要火山爆发的表情，飘逸地到账台结完两份账单，丢下愤怒的杀手先一步离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、莫吉托：Mojito 白朗姆，青柠汁，薄荷叶，甘蔗糖浆，苏打水  
> 2、大都会：Cosmopolitan 伏特加，柑蔓怡，蔓越莓汁，青柠汁  
>  from：https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/87959256  
> 3、大都会歌剧院是The Metropolitan Opera House，名称和鸡尾酒不一样。  
> 4、大都会歌剧院室内格局参考：bilibili用户Vlog https://www.bilibili.com/video/av45634914 00:40开始，00:51秒左右就是文中参考的发生袭击的拐角。  
> 5、大都会歌剧院包厢楼厅，参考歌剧院官网订票选座页面。 https://www.metopera.org/


	4. 第四夜

周五之前的夜生活自然开始得晚一点。但在大团长踏进门时，酒吧里已人声鼎沸。这次他来得比以往晚很多。

绅士熟练地往吧台走去，熟悉的休闲装兜帽客就在喧闹之中静静地坐着，他的手边是一只见底的玻璃杯。

“稀客，”大团长在兜帽客身侧停步，“霍顿说最近连续三晚都碰见一个只点热可可的家伙。”

“今天是他连续碰见那家伙的第四晚。”座位上的人回道。

绅士款款抽椅，“什么风把如此无趣的人吹到这儿，你有头绪吗？”

“是为交换信息而来。”

“说说看……稍候。霍顿，我要一杯完美‘曼哈顿’。”

“记在我的账上，”兜帽客接道，“请给我杯一样的。”

“谢谢。我以为你会续杯可可。”

“下回行动成功的话，这会是我在 Animus 喝的最后一杯酒。”康纳摘下帽，清了清嗓，“上次见面后，我追寻到你提供的信封上的收信地址，找到了‘枭鸢’在纽约的住宅。那里的防备很松懈，潜入相当容易。”

“这不正常，会是设了埋伏么？”

“我也这么想。进入之后这种感觉更加强烈。整座房子井然有序却空无一人，看起来闲置了许久。有一处特别可疑——书房，它的门锁比其他的复杂得多，我费了很大精力去卸……”

“等等，”听者忽然打断，“你就这样私闯民宅，像逛展览一样参观别人的家，然后还要拆东西？”

“先生，难道不是您如此授意的？” 康纳诧异地看向邻座，“您的信封里可什么都没有。”

“你可以在屋里其他地方找找看。”

“这不是逃脱游戏，先生。”

“呣，”大团长沉吟片刻，冷静下来，“抱歉，请不要在意，继续吧。”

“带有诚意的道歉至少得把帽子摘下来。”杀手不依不饶。

绅士的第一反应是拔剑抵上眼前人的脖子，让他提高沟通效率，尽管没有佩剑；第二反应是温和地笑笑，叫他别浪费时间；再接着……绅士否决了这些选项，他握住三角帽的主尖角，摘下帽子伸至眼前，对杀手倾身。

“请接收我的歉意。”这是效率最高的选项。

受礼者颔首示意，半举的三角帽随之归位。康纳不自知地弯起嘴角，他注视着对方抿成线的唇，话回原题：“和门外不一样，房间里面可以说是一团糟。书柜倒还算整齐，书桌却杂乱无章，上面摆着一本摊开的日记，我翻阅它——为了任务——确认了‘枭鸢’即是海尔森·肯威，半个月前在 6 号包厢出现、袭击我的人。”

“所以你唇上的伤也是……”

“不、要、再、提、这、件、事，除非你想品莫洛托夫鸡尾酒。那晚后，他意识到自己处境变得危险，于是决心尽早做个了断——同他的导师。”杀手有点迟疑，邻座的听者仍不动声色，他接着往下道：“我在歌剧院听到的就是这个导师的声音。根据往前日期的记录，他曾是‘枭鸢’的恩人、引路明灯……”

“打住，”大团长的语调倏地冷淡，“我对私人八卦没有兴趣。”

“这并非我的本意，不过上面记载的经历委实曲折。”

“噢？我们果敢的猎人动了恻隐之心，考虑刀下留人？”

“不，任务是首位的。”

“很好。但如果你有一丝犹豫，我劝你及时放弃。”

“先生，你怎么突然这么神经质？我不会半途而废，所以再次来到这里。”

大团长侧对着杀手，从调酒师手里接过曼哈顿，“这次你想知道什么？”

另一杯被康纳取走，“我监控了那座房子，持续一周无人访问，或许短期内‘枭鸢’不会过来。没更多时间可以浪费，请告诉我，你对他最近动向的掌握。”

“近期他一直待在公司，仅此而已。”

“这……是为‘了断’做准备？”

“也许吧。”

“好吧，无论怎样——‘公司’在哪儿？”

酒杯轻搁在台面，大团长凑到康纳耳畔，低声道：“ Abstergo 娱乐纽约分部。”味美思的香气漾开，他已收回身姿，“能透露的只有这么多。”

“谢谢，”杀手揉了揉发痒的耳朵，“我会调查好的。”

绅士仍是不咸不淡的口吻：“祝你成功。”

“毋庸置疑。”康纳轻快地回道，然后端起酒杯邀请碰杯，未料对方视若无睹，他只得略带迷惑地独饮。

枫糖浆色的液体降至一半，杀手捻着樱桃梗在烈酒中划动。香气仍萦绕于鼻息，味蕾上的苦涩已开始催促更多酒液来浇灌。这一杯喝完就是离去的时候。

“… So I cross my heart, and I hope to die,

“That I'll only stay with you one more night.

“And I know I've said it a million times,

“But I'll only stay with you one more night.”

没再说话的两人让空气微微凝滞，歌手的声音变得清晰。杀手想喝慢些。

又一口香甜的曼哈顿淌过舌喉，康纳扶着酒杯，待到辣劲减缓，再度开口：“你到底是什么人？”

“‘大团长’。”大团长将樱桃核吐进空酒杯。

“不，我是问你的身份。”

“期望在假面酒吧获知别人真实身份不是个聪明的想法。”

“你是委托人？”

“不是。”

“你是‘枭鸢’？”

“奇思妙想。”

“你在钓鱼执法？”

“你把我想得太闲。以及，你是不是靠得太近了？”

康纳凝视着大团长的下半张脸，试图与在书房发现的旧照片叠合——尽管那张照片可辨识度非常低。他还是拿不准主意，或许刚才应该续杯可可；很遗憾，能感知到的只有大脑处理能力的下降；他应该可以识别出的，但唤作“逻辑”、“理智”的东西迟迟不被调用起来。那张脸正在变远了，无论如何先做个标记吧——

探过头的康纳被大团长后仰着避开，前者的脑袋落在了后者的腿间。

“你这是……想尝试我的‘粉红长剑’？”绅士的声音像是破了冰，他稳住身形，也没去动杀手的头，“但我对投怀送抱的人没兴趣。”

杀手尴尬地扶住吧台坐起，鼻间的古龙水味须臾即消散，“我没有这个意思。”普通的吧椅也如坐针毡，“对不起，是我没坐稳。”

“没关系。”大团长下了椅，走动几步，“谢谢款待。我得走了，再见。”

“再见。”撑着额头的康纳反射性地回复，他还未缓过神。

一对手臂从背后环上康纳的腰，“可如果你想要鼓励的话，就这一次。”话音落下的第二秒，双臂便离开。

剩下的酒就快点喝完吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、曼哈顿：Manhattan曼哈顿 波本，红味美思，安格斯苦精，黑樱桃糖浆）  
>  干曼哈顿：使用干味美思  
>  甜曼哈顿：使用甜味美思  
>  完美曼哈顿：一半干味美思一半甜味美思  
> 2、莫洛托夫鸡尾酒：燃烧瓶  
>  from：https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/87959256


	5. One More Night

康纳又点了一杯死而复生 2 号。

那项任务已经告一段落，为何再次来到这里？他接过死而复生 2 号，朝喝剩一半的死而复生 1 号碰杯。香，辛，甘，酸……舌头早就过载，无力分辨更细的感受。没关系，他只是好奇它能不能真的带来“死而复生”的感觉，至少酒单上有这么写。

到底为什么要来这？在没有任务需要执行时，昏沉的意识好像也不错。阿基里斯导师不止一次痛斥他莫名其妙地变得自甘堕落，说如果再从他身上闻到酒精味，就要打断他的腿。亲爱的导师！一直以来派下的任务他都有完美地完成，记录从未被打破；现在他不过是偶尔喝几杯，填补填补业余时间的空白，怎能说是自甘堕落呢？

那，何故要追求神志不清？其实就在“枭鸢”的任务中，他“攻无不克”的成就差一点点丢失。别误会，最后的行动很顺利，袖剑确确实实地扎进目标人的腰侧，他也成功脱身了。而在他把作为凭证的血样交上去后，没有像以往一样很快完结，拖了大概……多久？想不起来，反正很久。

倒也不是因为这个原因而恼到借酒浇愁。当他被告知委托人一直无反馈时，竟隐隐有些宽慰。唔，目标人的经历真的很触动他，虽然专业杀手不该产生这种心情，但他依旧履行了自己的职责……所以不影响的，保持人性中最基础的感情是很正常的，没错。

他的杀手生活回归平静，渐渐忘却这段颇有挫折的经历，直到某日一大笔金额进账——“枭鸢”任务的尾款结算完毕。

这是否意味着“枭鸢”的确死了？即使思绪被酒精搅成乱麻，康纳分明记得自己有手下留情。何至于此？

怎会如此？他像僵尸般做着吞咽的动作，海马区似乎被鸡尾酒唤醒复生，浮进脑海的景象愈发清晰：他半跪着，右手指腹轻触墙边人的一侧腰，半截袖剑已没入其躯；他俯视这位丧失反抗能力的人，白色衬衫上除了他方才种出的血花，一片片红得刺眼的印记早已在其他部位染开。如此便能说得通了。

不，他没有跟“枭鸢”展开恶斗。那天夜晚，当他关闭监控，刻不容缓地赶到总经理办公室门外时，一道熟悉的声音率先传出——在歌剧院里的发言者，也是日记中提到的导师，伯奇先生，正高声阐述自己如何澄如明镜、盛满大义的心。

伴着这通篇狗屁，他轻轻推开门，里边一片狼藉：或深或浅的利器划痕随处可见，地毯上瓷器、玻璃制品的碎片四散；办公桌周围一地物什，桌面只有少部分整齐。而他的目标，海尔森，正被其导师逼在墙边。

他悄步接近背对他的中年男子，探视他那狼狈的目标人。被抵在墙上的海尔森无法出声，只顾得仓促地掰动对方掐住自己脖子的手，同时腾出另一只手紧捏浅浅刺入左边胸膛的匕身。

我亲爱的孩子，放手吧，几十年来的教导最终仍是化为泡影，我也很悲伤。伯奇先生用怜悯的口吻说着，右肩沉得更低，痛呼从海尔森的肺部挤出，又被拧在喉咙的手掐断。

真是够了，谁会想继续听下去？康纳几步踏上前，轻易地将右胳膊套紧伯奇的脖颈，接着往后一拉，左手早已弹出的袖剑顺势送入这家伙的腰肢。

完美。他甩开伯奇的身躯，踢走其握在手中的匕首。剩下的事就很简单了。

他转过脸，走向他的目标。海尔森，靠在墙边喘气的海尔森，和面色一样苍白的手虚覆着心口，不言不语，也不瞧他一眼。

接下来该怎么做呢？他单膝半跪，端详起海尔森。注目于右手沾上鲜血的戒指，注目于胸口晕开的殷红，注目于无法从记忆中抹去的下颌，注目于血色又减退几分的薄唇，注目于半睁的蓝色眼睛……接下来该做的是无需考虑的，那双眼已然闭上，等待着结局。

他把袖剑从海尔森的腰侧抽出，擦净剑身沾满血液的那一半，然后开始采集血样。完成刺杀流程的最后步骤，他在起身前又看了一眼目标。

骗他这么久，就挨一剑也太便宜此人了。

他俯过头，仔细观察眼前的面庞。看起来的确昏迷了。于是他小心地凑近，轻轻含住那发白的下唇，再狠狠一咬。

尝到血腥味后他便终止行为，歌剧院的事算是一笔勾销。

橙皮的清芳漫入口腔，康纳松了嘴，玻璃杯的边缘实在咯牙。他放下杯，呼唤调酒师。

“请问最近大团长有来过吗？”

“没有，先生。”

“那霍顿呢 ? ”

“这个问题我也回答过很多次，猎人先生。他三个月前就离职了。”

“原来如此……谢谢。”

面生的调酒师转过身忙自己的工作，而杀手继续呆坐着。他又一次想起自己会来这家酒吧的真正原因。

他想再见大团长一面。

又一次回忆未被面具遮盖的下颌，想象那薄唇上可能有的痂……现在应该是疤？当时的力道会留疤么？没留疤的话，需不需要再咬一次？

他低下头枕在自己的手臂。如果——如果大团长和“枭鸢”不是同一个人……下次再见时一定要教训这得了好处就销声匿迹的混账。

倦意袭来，他顺从地闭上眼。

两杯“死而复生”都没能带来如它们名字一般的体验。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、死而复生2号：Corpse Reviver No.2 干金酒，利莱，橙皮利口酒，柠檬汁，苦艾酒  
>  from：最受欢迎的100款鸡尾酒（2018） - 知乎  
> 2、死而复生1号：Corpse Reviver No.1 白兰地，苹果白兰地，甜味美思


End file.
